1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and more specifically, to an electronic device capable of multidirectional rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electrically connecting a first electronic device to a second electronic device, the first electronic device may be required to be rotatable relative to the second electronic device to fit the surroundings.
Conventionally, the transmission of signal adopts the stable wired signal transmitting method. However, following fast development of wireless transmission technology, wireless signal transmitting methods have been intensively used in electronic devices to substitute for the conventional wired signal transmitting method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,075 discloses a rotatable folding-type wireless network card that allows angular adjustment in two directions to adjust the antenna to an optimum receiving position. According to this design, a female connecting portion is coupled to a male connecting portion for allowing rotation in a first direction within 90°, and a shaft connects the male connecting portion to the antenna for biasing in a second direction. This complicated coupling structure uses too many parts, resulting in a complicated installation procedure and a high manufacturing cost. Further, the complicated two-step adjustment procedure of adjusting the antenna to the desired angle is still not convenient to the user.